


Lonely Nights

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy Trilogies [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Rawlston's POV

Every night I'd steal your hoodie  
You stole my beanie & I would pout  
I managed to always get it back from you  
We'd lay together in bed  
Listening to each other breath  
Me still wearing your hoodie  
And my beanie  
You'd call me beautiful just as I began to fall asleep  
I'd reopen my eyes  
Wide to examine you in the darkness of our room  
Blushing  
I'd tell you you were the beautiful one  
You'd crack a wide, blinding smile  
Tell me I was angel  
Sent to save you when you were already on the edge

Now I lay here alone  
In our bed  
Listening to only my breathing  
You cheated on me  
Left me for someone you barely met  
I'd cry & pray for you to return  
Most nights I'd close my eyes  
Imagine you were there  
Telling me I'm beautiful  
Stealing my beanie  
Me your sweater  
Making me blushing with your flirtatious comments  
Me hopelessly arguing with you over them  
You laughing & flashing a bright smile  
Your inked arms wrapping around my waist  
Pulling me close to you  
I'd lean in for a quick kiss  
You tightening your arms around me  
Kissing my head  
Whispering good night  
Not anymore  
Those nights are gone  
Like you  
I cry myself to sleep...


	2. Pete's POV

Each night you managed to steal my hoodie  
Even when it was dirty  
And I snagged your beanie away  
You'd always end up pouting  
Then wrestling with me to retrieve it  
After showering & eating it was bed time  
Relaxing together in the bed with zero cares  
Our breathing the only thing to be heard  
I made random compliments about your beauty  
Which you always denied then call me beautiful  
It made me smile every time  
Your flustered state at the comment  
Your cheeks flaring to a pink color that complimented you more  
I'd call you an angel  
My angel  
Because you came along when I was ready to jump  
Ready to end it  
You stopped me though  
Made me enjoy the life I was given  
The friends I had

Your no longer with me now  
I lay alone in bed  
A new bed  
Not our bed  
Or my bed  
Or yours  
But a new bed  
With someone who's not you  
Someone who will never be you  
And it's my fault it's come to this  
I cheated  
I blamed you for my mistakes  
I broke you  
I regret it  
I imagine you here most nights  
When the stranger's- Jessica- breathing doesn't interrupt my train of thought  
I imagine the nights before her  
When you & I slept together  
Happy moments  
Memorable moments  
Stealing your beanie  
You my hoodie  
Which I never got back  
Your quiet breathing  
The constant flutter of your lashes as you blinked in the dark  
The endless stream of comments falling from my lips  
The chuckles coming from yours  
The quiet side comments you made at my comments  
The comfortable silences  
Holding you in my arms  
Pulling you against me  
Enjoying the feeling of the contact  
It made me feel whole  
Then I'd wait for that moment  
The moment you leaned in  
Lips brushing over mine in a chaste kiss  
Knowing you'd linger longer than necessary  
I never objected  
I'd wish you a good night  
Tighten my arms around you  
Kissing your head gently  
No longer will my nights to that peaceful  
Not with this girl  
Only you  
My nights will never be filled with your chuckles  
Or giggles  
Or sighs in fake annoyance  
Just the endless tossing & turning of this new girl  
One who'll never be you  
I messed it up  
I'm paying for it  
I cry myself to sleep  
Remembering;  
It's my fault...


	3. Rawlston's POV

I was walking into a Starbucks one day  
Our eyes met  
You dropped your coffee  
Scaring your new girlfriend  
The one who you cheated on me with  
You walked over to me  
Hazel eyes blown wide in shock  
Mine probably the same way  
You looked different  
Yet you  
You still maintaining your slim frame  
You sported a five o'clock shadow  
And you no longer wore eyeliner  
But you were still handsome  
And that realization hurt  
I still loved you  
Almost to me now your girlfriend stopped you  
You too shocked to respond to her as she dragged you away  
Your head still turned to look at me over your shoulder  
Everyone in the café turned to look outside  
She was yelling at you  
While your gaze was locked on me  
Mine on you  
I blinked  
Finally breaking contact & looked you over  
I was still attracted to you even after six months  
I hadn't been with anyone  
Only you  
I missed your habits:  
Obnoxious comments for everyone to hear  
Open mouth chewing you did to piss me off  
Always challenging me  
Even thought you loss everytime  
Me always having to drag you away from fights  
Or us brawling with the enemies together  
Both of us ending up with busted lips & black eyes  
I missed your habits  
And I missed you immensely

You finally said something to your girlfriend  
I couldn't hear on account I was too far & still inside the café  
She seemed pissed  
She slapped you  
Anger shot through me as you stood there astonished  
Your hand reaching up to touch the reddening skin  
Then you looked at me  
Hazel eyes that were angry  
Gave way to a soft expression  
A look that wasn't uncommon for you  
You always gave me that look in sympathy  
I calmed myself & ordered my hot chocolate for the cold day  
Finally the barista handed to me  
Wished me a good day  
I sighed & turned to leave  
And there you stood  
Blocking my way to the door  
Eyes frantically jumping every where but me  
Nervousness showing in them

"Hi Pete." I said.


	4. Pete's POV

When our eyes met I could care less about everything else  
Up until my now ex-girlfriend called you a whore  
I dumped her then & there  
Knowing you saw when she slapped me  
I know you saw & was angry  
I waited for you as you waited for your coffee  
My heart spiked as you made your way towards the exit  
Straight towards me  
I was nervous & by the way you looked at me  
You knew too  
And that's when you opened your mouth

"Hi Pete."

You said  
Voice trembling slightly

I knew you were trying to keep from breaking down  
I trying to do the same too  
I felt myself shaking  
Mouth go dry as I tried to respond

"How's life?"

You asked as if my ex didn't just slap me

Yet your gaze kept falling on the mark  
On my cheek  
In the shape of a handprint  
And my ex's catlike nails scratched off some skin  
Irritating it as the frost bitten air nipped at the wound  
I still wasn't able to speak properly  
You looked hurt when I didn't respond to either question  
You shifted uncomfortably  
From foot to foot  
Like you always did when nervous or embarrassed

"I uh... I gotta go. See yah around?" 

You questioned more than stated  
You didn't wish to see me again  
I understood  
But that didn't make it hurt any less  
And the sight of you walking away  
Without glancing back  
That killed me  
And I knew it was killing you more to do so

"Wait!"

I yelled & ran after you  
You stopped puting on your helmet  
You got off your bike  
Tucking the helmet under your arm as you looked at me  
Bewildered & tired of the game of Cat & Mouse

"I'm sorry."

I say to you as I stand a few feet from you  
You cock a brow at me  
Obviously not accepting it  
I sigh  
Mad at myself for letting this happen

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, then blaming you like it was your fault. It was mine & mine alone, I couldn't man up to it & admit it. I want you back, I miss cuddling with you & living with you. I miss all your little habits, I miss every little thing you do."

I admitted  
All of it coming from the bottom of whatever heart I have  
All you did was snort in response  
And roll your eyes

"You never noticed the little things. And if you loved me so damn much, why cheat?"

You snap back  
I know that tone anywhere  
It's the tone you use when your ready to quit  
Ready to give up  
And move on  
I was losing you  
Again

"The little things you do. When we lay together on the couch, you on top of me, you shift away because you don't want me thinking your fat. Or when you lean against me while you eat, I feel how you try to chew to where I won't feel it. Or when it's cold you come looking for me, make up some random excuse, & then cuddle next to me for warmth."

I spouted  
You again shift  
And I take that as a cue to keep going

"Or when I enter the bathroom while you change, you cover yourself because your insecure about your appearance. That's why I reassure you of your beauty, your perfection to me. I'm stupid for messing up what we had. I know it'll take time to rebuild that relationship we once had, I'm willing to fix it, but only if you want to have that once again. Will you please take me back? Please Rawlston."

I begged  
Your eyes glossy with unshed tears  
Your bottom lip quivering  
Dark brown eyes locked on the floor in front of you  
I prayed for a positive answer  
You were known for second chances  
You let out a shaky breath  
Eyes meeting mine  
Your lip caught between your teeth

"Alright, but if you hurt me again... I will never forgive you."

You said  
Voice low & serious  
I nodded vigorously  
My arms coiling around your waist  
Pulling you in for a bone crushing hug  
Then a passionate kiss  
I only shared these with you  
You squirmed as you tried pulling away  
But soon you molded into my body  
Fitting like a puzzle piece  
I pulled away  
Both of us breathless  
You rested your head on my chest  
Arms around my neck  
Lips brushing to warm skin of my neck too  
Your cold fingertips brushing my injured cheek  
Your touch soothing the burning sensation of the broken skin

"I love you Rawlston."

I murmured as a cold breeze rolled by  
You cringed & pushed more into me

"Love you too Peter."

I sighed in contentment  
Only you were allowed to call me Peter  
I hugged you tighter  
You returned it  
We were together at last  
Forever...


End file.
